Rain &Windows
by stuf
Summary: just a little LEJP oneshot that i wrote when i was bored, please R&R, as it would be much appreciated.


**This is another one like rooftops, but it's a bit different, the quote from the beginning is from the same song, and I wrote them on the same night. Enjoy, and review, that's mainly why I write, to give people something to do, and to get the reviews to tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you don't recognise.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to Sma, she is utterly fabulous, and will love some parts of this story.**

_You can kiss me with the windows open while the rain comes pouring inside._

Lily Evans, 7th year Gryffindor, top of her year and Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had always hated James Potter. 7th year Gryffindor, Quidditch Captain, Marauder, best looking guy in the year, and, much to Lily's disgust (or subconscious delight) Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily had always thought that James was good-looking, but never admitted to it, saying that he was an egotistical prick, and he was! He was just a good-looking egotistical prick. But as their 7th year wore on, and James and Lily were forced to share a common room, and live in the head dorm, Lily found that Potter had grown up, instead of asking her out, he asked her, once, if they could be friends. To which Lily agreed to. She saw no point of fighting with him anymore. She even took part with some pranks, and had been let in on _some _of the marauders secrets. Lily's best friend's Samantha Everfield, and Alex Coles had also become friends with the marauders. One night Lily was sitting in the common room finishing off an essay for McGonagall. It was a hot night, but Lily didn't mind, and therefore, had all of the windows closed. She was just about to write the last paragraph when she heard a crash behind her. She jumped up and saw a pathetic looking James laying half on the stairs, half off. Lily burst out laughing.

"How did you manage to do that?" She said in between giggles, James glared at her.

"Well, I was coming down to tell you that we have patrol. When I was halfway down the stairs, the heatwave that this room is suffering from hit me, and I fell down the stairs from shock, why is it so hot in here? Don't you know the cooling charm?"

"You're just using that as an excuse to cover up the fact that you tripped over your own feet. And of course I know the cooling charm, I happen to like the heat."

"Whatever, I say you don't know the cooling charm." James said opening some of the windows.

"Come on, you said we have patrol."

"Yeah, I just hope we don't have to bust Remus and Sam." James said.

"I know, but they make such a cute couple. Don't you have the map?"

"Nah, Sirius wanted it to show his new girlfriend some special room. It's probably just a broom closet." James said.

"Probably." Lily agreed as she and James made their wasy out of the common room. Halfway through the rounds it started raining. James tried to tell knock knock jokes.

"Knock knock." James said

"Who's there?" Lilt replied playing along.

"Moo."

"Moo who?"

"Well make your mind up, are you a cow or an owl?"

"That really wasn't funny James." Lily said, giving him her best 'that's-so-immature' glare.

"Yeah I know, but it gives us something to do." James replied, Lily just shrugged.

"Come on, the faster we finish these rounds, the faster we can get back to the common room."

"Ok." Lily and James wandered around the castle.

"Oh, we should check the astronomy tower. I completely forgot about it." Lily said.

"Come on Lils, can't we just leave it?"

"James, if you were shagging a girl, where would you do it?"

"Depends on the girl, if she's a hopeless romantic, the astronomy tower, or out on the roof, otherwise, anywhere in the castle."

"And seeing as most girls in this castle are hopeless romantics, there is likely to be someone in the astronomy tower."

"Ok, let's go." James said reluctantly, together they walked up to the astronomy tower. When they reached the door, they stopped. They could hear moaning, and an 'Oh Sirius'.

"Typical." James muttered. Lily smiled and shook her head. She knocked and they heard someone say 'Sirius, did you hear that?' but Lily and James got the shock of their lives when they heard 'It was your imagination Alex'. James tried to suppress a smirk as Lly knocked again.

"Ok, I definitely heard something that time." James cleared his throat.

"Are you both dressed?"

"SHIT!" Lily laughed.

"Ok, you can come in now." Lily opened the door and saw Sirius and Alex standing on opposite sides of the room, both a deep shade of red. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the sight. James then stepped forward.

"Ok, now, I have to take 20 points off each of you." Lily just laughed harder.

"You know Lily, you could be a bit more sympathetic." Alex snapped. Lily stopped laughing almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, but you should see your faces." Alex and Sirius looked at each other for the first time since Lily and James had entered the room. They didn't find anything funny about it.

"I can't believe that you two are together." James said.

"Well, you'd better believe it." With that, Sirius strode across the room and kissed Alex hard on the lips.

"I guess we'll just leave." Lily said.

"Don't stay up too late." James said as they backed out of the room. As they left Lily looked out the window and saw that it was still pouring rain. Then she realised something. The windows in the common room were open.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"The windows are open!" Lily said as she started running. James ran quickly after her, catching up to her easily. They dashed through the halls, finally they reached the portrait hole.

"Jane Austen." Lily said breathlessly. The portrait swung open and they climbed through hurriedly. They reached the common room and saw that everything was soaked, they rushed forward to close the windows, both slipping simultaneously on a puddle. They crushed to the floor, Lily landing on top of James.

"Oh James, I'm so sorry." She said looking into his eyes, entranced.

"That's fine." James began leaning towards Lily, who leant down ever so slightly. Their lips met, and they completely forgot about the rain that was soaking them.

**Well that's it folks. I hope you enjoyed it, it was just a little bit of fun that I had, really to get rid of writers block, but it never really got rid of the writers block. Anyway. Please review, I really want to know what you're thinking in those heads of yours, and please read my other stories, and review them as well.**

**Luv ya all heaps**

**Stuf**

**xoxox**


End file.
